Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice
by NineTailedAngel
Summary: A little KaiRei Autumm Ficcy. Enjoy, and please review! :Previosly posted on my KCQ Account:


Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

Disclaimer-see bio

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was now autumn, chilly air coming with shorter days. Rei, trying to avoid the cold, curled into a

ball under the thick red flannel comforter. After a few minutes, he poked his head out, blinking bleary amber

eyes. Looking over to his side, his lover, Kai still slept, unbothered by the cold, even though he wore only

sleeping pants.

'How can he stand being so cold I will never know...' Rei though, finally crawling out of bed,

and quickly by quietly took a hot shower and got dressed. Rei went outside, and walked to an apple tree,

dressed in an emerald green short-sleeved turtleneck sweater and white lace-up jeans, under an ankle

length white wool coat lined with emerald green silk. He was holding a white canvas backpack, and started to

pick apples. A light, cool breeze ruffled his black bangs, which were held back with a cream colored

bandanna, his calf length black hair bound with a matching wrap and lay over his left shoulder. He saw a

particularly red apple, and setting down his bag, he reached up to pick it. Finding it was just out of reach, he

stood up in his white Chinese shoes, on his tiptoes, his fingers just brushing it. He then saw a muscular,

leather clad arm reach up and easily pick it, the other one snaking around his waist. Rei, knowing who it was,

leaned back into the warm embrace and pouted. "I hate the fact that you're taller than me, Kai." Rei was 5 ft.

7, but Kai was 6 ft. tall, and dressed in a red tank top and black jeans, under a black leather ankle length

jacket that was lined in crimson silk, with black leather knee height boots. Kai smirked and waved the apple

in Rei's face.

"It comes in handy though, doesn't it?" Rei rolled his eyes and grabbed the apple, taking a knife out

of Kai's coat pocket and walking over to his apple bag. Rei started to peel the apple, careful to keep the peel

in one piece. When he was done, he cut the apple into four slices, popping one in his mouth as he picked up

his bag, slinging it onto his back as he walked back to the house he and Kai shared. When he went past Kai,

Rei slipped the knife back in his pocket, walking on, Kai following him, but then he turned around and

grabbed the front of Kai's tank top, bringing him down to his height, and kissed him. When he pulled back,

he winked, popping another piece of apple his mouth, popping two in his koi's mouth as well.

"You're right...it does. Now let's get inside...I'm freezing." Kai stood there for a moment before

following his lover inside, eating the apple pieces. Rei walked into the kitchen, and after setting his coat on a

hook, Kai doing the same, he set his apple bag on the counter, and began rummaging through the drawers.

Kai sat on the counter, pulling an apple out of the bag and watching Rei.

"What are you doing?" Rei brought out a large cookbook, and two aprons, one green and the other

red, putting the green one on.

"I'm making my special apple pie, as we have WAY to many apples." It was true. Their apple trees

have given them plenty of apples, enough to last them all winter, and more, until the three trees bare more

fruit. "So if you want any, get your hot ass over here and help." Rei told him, taking the apple from Kai. A

blue eyebrow was raised as Kai put on the red apron, then he jumped over the counter to join Rei on the

other side. Rei pulled a paring knife from the wooden block, handing it to Kai handle first. "Peel and cut up

10 apples into thick slices, while I preheat the oven too..." Rei opened the book to a page book marked with

a brown ribbon. "425 degrees. Hey Kai, where's that dough I prepared yesterday?"

"It's in the light green bowl in the fridge."

"Okay. First, we stir together ¾ cup sugar, ¼ cup flour, ½ teaspoon of nutmeg, ½ teaspoon of

cinnamon, and a dash of salt, then mix the mixture lightly with the apples." Mixing the ingredients with the

apples, he then began to roll out the dough. Seeing something from the corner of his eye, he smacked Kai's

hand lightly with the rolling pin when he tried to get an apple piece from the mix. "Back off and get out of my

kitchen. I can take it over from here." he said with mock-anger, brandishing the rolling pin under his koi's

nose. With mock-sadness, Kai placed a hand over his heart as if wounded.

"You don't need me anymore? Alas, I've been replaced by pie! And Apple pie, no less!" With a smile

on his face, Rei shooed Kai outside. 'Why don't you rake up the leaves? When I'm done, I'll come out side."

Kai got his coat, and grabbing a rake, he proceeded to rake up a rather large pile of leaves under one of the

trees. He was just finishing it up when he felt something push him from behind, falling face first in a poof of

leaves. "W-who did that!" he sputtered, pulling leaves from his mouth and from his hair. He cleared his eyes

and looked around, and saw Rei, who had a grin on his face, a laugh tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Oh

Rei..." The tiger gulped; Kai started to walk over to him, shooting him a mock-glare.

"Eeep..." Rei tried to run away, but Kai was faster and the phoenix grabbed him by his waist, and

hoisted him up, over his shoulder. He walked over to the large pile of leaves, and with a small smirk, dumped

his koi in it, covering him with the leaves. He waited for Rei to come out, and when he didn't, he got worried.

"Rei...come on. If this is a joke, it's not funny." He said, and proceeded to look through the leaves.

The sound of rustling leaves came from the tree above him, and he looked up to see certain amber eyes

peering down at him, glinting with laughter. "Rei...you've had your fun, now get down from there or I'll get

you down." Rei was sitting on a rather high branch however, and when he reached for a lower branch, he lost

his footing, crashing through the branches. Kai ran underneath him, and held out his arms, thankfully

catching Rei in his arms. Kai quickly whisked him inside, setting him on the kitchens counter, looking him

over. "Did you get hurt? You didn't break any bones, did you?"

"Ow...calm down Kai-koi...Stop fussing like a mother hen. The only thing that hurts is my leg ...I

think a branch scratched it...ouch...it stings." Kai glanced Rei's legs and saw that the left leg covered in

blood, turning his pants bloody. Worried, he went to the bathroom and got out of the cupboard some roll

bandages, cotton balls, and some disinfectant. Rei had already untied his jeans to his thighs, revealing a

long, but shallow gash on his leg, circling his leg from his upper thigh to above his knee, and another below

his knee to his ankle.

"What am I going to do with you? I guess I'm just gonna have to kept loving you because there isn't

anything else I can do." Kai sighed, and settling down on his knees, he swept an ebony lock that escaped

from Rei's bind back behind his ear. "I'm thankful you didn't break your neck, Kitten." He said, gently

cleansing the wound by applying the disinfectant to Rei's wound with the cotton balls. Rei hissed lightly,

mostly from the sting of the disinfectant, but a little bit from the pet name. Kai then wrapped his leg in the

bandages, and started to untie the other leg.

"Kinky, aren't we?"

"You need to get out of those pants before it gets infected."

"Well, as much as I like for you to do that, this time I can do it myself. Just go get me something to

wear." Kai raised an eyebrow, but went and got him a pair of his own black silk shirt and pants.

"Here, wear mine." Rei, with Kai helping with the pants because of he leg, changed into the clothes,

which were so big on him, the sleeves fell past his knuckles, the pants hem falling to the floor. When he was

dressed, a timer went off, and the smell of spices and apples drifted towards them. Rei's eyes brightened,

and he gingerly got down on the floor, testing his leg and rolling up his sleeves. When he didn't fall down to

the floor like he thought he would, he picked up a pair of oven mitts and shut the oven off. Putting on the

mitts, he opened the oven door, releasing a cloud of sweet smelling air. He pulled out his pie, and set it on a

cooling rack. He closed the oven door, and taking off the mitts, he looked the pie. It was perfect, the crust

golden brown and flaky. Kai came up behind Rei, placing his arms around him and leaning his head on Rei's.

"Looks great Kitten. Why don't you go in the living room, and I'll bring you some pie." Reiyawned; pearly

fangs peeking out then went into the living room, wrapping himself in a fluffy throw. Kai cleaned up a bit,

then covered the pie and put it in the now cooled oven after he cut two thick wedges from the pie, adding a

scoop of vanilla ice cream to each. He brought it to the living room,giving one to Rei and placing the other

one on the coffee table as he dressed in a pair of dark red sleeping pants. He started up a fire in the marble

fireplace, and as dusk fell, he and Rei snuggled up together, eating apple pie. When they were done, Rei

placed both there plates on the table, and rested his head on Kai's chest, looking into the fire. "You scared

me today Rei, when you fell. What if I hadn't caught you?" Rei turned up his head in order to look into his

koi's crimson eyes.

"Kai, you caught me, and I'm thankful for that, but it's over now. So shut up and kiss me." Kai,

feeling better, grinned.

"Was that a request or an order?"

"An order."

"Yes your highness." He said, and kissed his kitten on the mouth, the kiss intensified by the spiciness the pie

left. "Hm...you should make apple pie more often Rei if this is the result."

"Or it could have been me" Rei grinned, and yawned. The fire was flickering softly, sending subtle

shadows over them both. Kai started to stroke Rei's hair, sending him into a deep sleep, becoming drowsy

himself by the motion.

"Sugar, Spice, and every thing nice...that's what my Kitten is made of..." he whispered to himself,

before he also drifted off to sleep, both of them in each others arms and wrapped in the throw, both

dreaming of their love, and each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
